Love Will Remember
by Marie Diamond
Summary: Aku sungguh bahagia ketika dia akhirnya menjadi milikku, Aku sangat menyukai senyum dan tawanya. Tak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Dia yang kucintai- sangat, melebihi apapun didunia ini. Tapi ini semua salahku-/Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita/Cinta kita selama ini mungkin hanya untuk dikenang(WARN:TYPO,HANCUR,GAJE/DLDR/Review please)


Love will Remember

summary : Aku sungguh bahagia ketika dia akhirnya menjadi milikku, Aku sangat menyukai senyum dan tawanya. Tak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Dia yang kucintai- sangat, melebihi apapun didunia ini. Tapi ini semua salahku-/Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita/ _Cinta kita selama ini mungkin hanya untuk dikenang_

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING : TYPO, GAJE, HANCUR, OOC

Pairing: Naruhina

Rate: T+

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1 : FLASHBACK

Cuaca yang sangat panas hari ini tak seperti biasanya padahal ini masih sore. Apakah ini pengaruh global warming? Entahlah, tapi suhu lingkungan di atas normal kali ini tidak mematahkan semangat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik secerah matahari yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku taman. Memang, jika sore hari taman konoha merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Namun, mengingat cuaca kali ini sangatlah panas, orang-orang pasti lebih memilih bersantai di ruangan tertutup sambil ditemani minuman dingin dengan kadar es yang tinggi, seperti rumah makan misalnya.

Kembali lagi ke pemuda itu, Safirnya yang berwarna biru tak henti-hentinya bergerak seperti mencari seseorang.

"Apa dia lupa ya?" gumamnya pelan sambil terkadang safirnya berpindah sebentar hanya untuk melirik jam yang menghiasi tangan kirinya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke asal teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi dan benar saja-

"Ah, Hinata-chan akhirnya kau datang juga" Seketika wajah yang tadi terlihat bosan, mungkin karena lelah menunggu. Sekarang Naruto menampilkan senyum lima jarinya ketika melihat gadis berambut indigo sepunggung sudah berada di depan matanya.

Gadis yang bernama hinata menghampiri naruto dan ikut duduk disebelah pemuda itu. Menarik nafas pelan karena ia harus lari dari halte tempat pemberhentian bus tadi. Salah bus itu sendiri yang lama datang, sehingga hinata harus menunggu berjam-jam dan membuatnya terlambat untuk menemui pemuda pirang yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya.

"Gomen, kau harus menunggu lama Naruto-kun. Itu karena aku harus menunggu bus sampai berjam-jam. Apa kau marah?" Tanya hinata setelah berhasil menetralkan deru nafasnya. Dalam hati, ia takut kalau naruto akan marah tapi melihat raut wajah naruto yang begitu ceria ketika ia datang, sepertinya hinata harus menepis segala pikiran negative yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Tidak apa hinata-chan, aku mengerti." Naruto tersenyum tulus dihadapan hinata seraya mengeluarkan tisu dari kantong celananya dan berusaha membersihkan sisa keringat di dahi hinata. Melihat wajah naruto yang sedekat itu, rona merah di pipi hinata kembali muncul.

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak hinata berjalan-jalan disekitar taman tadi dan hinata tentu saja menyetujuinya. Asalkan ia bersama naruto, kemanapun perginya pasti ia terima dengan senang hati- sangat malah. Dan ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya berbicara, ia harus mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bisa bertatapan dengan Naruto, karena ia sungguh sangat menyukai warna mata biru milik pemuda pirang itu.

Begitupula dengan Naruto-

Ia sungguh sangat menyukai senyum gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai bahunya. Tiap hari bertemu dengan hinata, tidak lengkap rasanya kalau tidak melihat hinata tersenyum. Melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuat naruto bahagia, apalagi jika ia bisa terus bersama dengan gadis pujaannya itu. Ah, pasti hidup naruto akan berubah jadi indah- mungkin hampir menyerupai taman bunga yang di penuhi dengan kupu-kupu.

"Hinata-chan.." Panggilan Naruto, membuat hinata berhenti seketika dan berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" hinata mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika menatap naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat naruto seperti seseorang yang gugup? Entahlah, ia tak pernah melihat naruto seperti ini. Apakah ia harus mengabadikannya melalui kamera? Karena biasanya naruto akan berusaha apapun untuk terlihat keren. Lihat saja penampilannya, dengan tubuh atletis dan tinggi dibalut dengan pakaian apapun pasti akan terlihat tampan. Tanpa sadar, pipi hinata bersemu merah lagi, huh!

"Em etto.. a-ano.. a-a-aku" Tuh benar kan? Sekarang naruto malah berbicara gagap begitu, tak seperti naruto yang biasanya yang tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara gagap! Dengan sabar hinata menunggu naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A-aku.." dalam hati, naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa berbicara gagap seperti ini? Oh ayolah, pemuda popular seperti dia mana mungkin berbicara gagap kan? Apalagi di hadapan wanita, tidak keren sama sekali!

"Ya, kau kenapa naruto-kun?" hinata tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, naruto jadi gemas sendiri. Ia pun mengusap tengkuknya, yah sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau sedang gugup begini.

'ayolah naruto, katakan saja. Kau pasti bisa!' ucap naruto menyemangati dalam hati.

'ingat saja kata tou-chan' tiba-tiba ia tersenyum seperti mendapatkan sebuah jalan dari permasalahannya barusan.

 **Lalu terlintaslah sebuah kilasan di pikiran naruto ketika ia bertemu dengan ayahnya sebelum pergi ke taman**

" **kau mau kemana naruto?" Tanya minato ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan tampan turun dari tangga menuju pintu depan.**

" **ada janji tou-chan" jawab naruto singkat dan acuh kemudian tetap meneruskan langkahnya.**

" **kau pasti ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis kan?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan yang memojokkan naruto membuat ia berhenti.**

" **darimana kau tau?"**

" **tentu saja, tou-chan kan pernah muda. Jadi wajar kalau tou-chan paham, kalau kau sudah berpakaian rapi seperti ini pasti memiliki maksud tertentu."ujar minato membuat naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.**

" **jadi benar, kau mau menembak seseorang? Siapa dia?" Tanya minato penasaran yang membuat naruto sweatdrop seketika.**

" **kau tak perlu tau tou-chan" jawab naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.**

" **Ingatlah naruto, kau jangan gugup! Bertingkahlah seperti laki-laki yang gentle dan jangan lupa untuk mempertahankan wajah tampanmu yang mirip tou-chan!" teriak minato yang lagi-lagi digubris namun samar-samar tetap didengar oleh naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahh.. tidak membantu sama sekali" gumam naruto seraya menghela nafas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa masih ada hinata yang menunggu kata-katanya sedari tadi. Naruto terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya yang menampilkan kilasan ketika ia berbincang sebentar dengan ayahnya. Benar-benar tidak penting sama sekali!

"Naruto-kun?" suara hinata menyentakkan lamunannya. Ia baru ingat kalau sekarang ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada hinata. Perasaan yang sudah dipendam setahun yang lalu, ketika mereka pertama kali memasuki SMA KHS dan kelas yang sama.

Mengingat itu, kembali jantungnya berdegup kencang namun ia berusaha menetralkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mengutarakannya pada hinata. Kedua tangan tan naruto berpindah memegang bahu gadis yang ada didepannya dan tentu saja membuat hinata melihat dengan jelas sorot keseriusan dari mata naruto.

"Hinata-chan.. " Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia sudah mempunyai tekad kali ini. Ia harus mengatakan secepatnya atau tidak sama sekali.

"a-aku me-menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-apa?" dan reaksi hinata tentu saja kaget sekaligus tidak percaya. Tu-tunggu, apa yang naruto katakan tadi? Apa hinata salah dengar? Apa ada masalah dengan telinganya sekarang? Sepertinya setelah ini, ia harus memerik-

"Aku sangat menyukaimu hinata-chan, sejak setahun yang lalu aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi. Ini sungguh menyiksaku. Maka dari itu aku mengatakannya sekarang. Aku sungguh sangat menyukaimu, hinata-chan. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kali ini naruto berbicara dengan tegas tanpa ada gagap seperti tadi.

Dan tentu saja mendengar itu, membuat mata amethyst milik hinata membulat. Sungguh ia terkejut, tapi ia juga sangat bahagia. Jadi perasaannya selama ini kepada pemuda itu juga terbalas? Tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ia kira sangat sulit untuk menjangkau pemuda ini, seorang Namikaze Naruto dikenal sangat popular di sekokahnya bahkan digilai para siswi disana. Tampan, kaya, sikapnya yang hangat dan ramah kepada siapapun membuat ia menjadi pemuda terpopuler kedua setelah uchiha sasuke, tentunya. Menjadi sahabatnya selama ini sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi hinata. Dan sekarang Kami-sama memberi yang lebih pada hinata.

Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, hinata dengan yakin menganggukkan kepala lalu berkata

"Y-ya, aku mau Naruto-kun"

Naruto juga bahagia, terlihat dari wajahnya yang seketika menampilkan cengirannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia membawa gadis yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya kedalam dekapannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan_

 _Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Naruto-kun_

TBC

Perkenalkan saya author baru, jadi maaf kalau misalkan ada typo ataupun alur yang berantakan. Tapi saya mohon bimbingan dari reader semua dengan cara review. Kritik atau saran akan saya terima untuk penulisan chap depan.

Dan ini baru flashback, ini hanya awal mereka jadian dan di chap depan, mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA. Jadi, mereka sudah 1 tahun menjalin hubungan.

Oke, untuk kelengkapan cerita ini saya mohon reviewnya ya! Arigatou..


End file.
